


Right My Wrongs

by vibesforgert



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, First fanfic I'm writing, Friendship, Guilt, Minor Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru, Slow Burn, Sorry I’m new at this, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, gertchase - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibesforgert/pseuds/vibesforgert
Summary: Chase has been a dick and now he wants to change that, especially with Gert





	Right My Wrongs

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt proof read this so sorry if there’s mistakes! I probably should’ve but I knew if I didn’t post this now I never will 
> 
> COMMENT SUGGESTIONS AND WHAT I NEED TO DO OR CHANGE I want to make this good for you guys

“We here so much lipservice about women’s empowerment, as if women aren't already powerful, but, I mean, do you ever hear anyone talking about masculine authority? Of course not! Because it's already baked into the concept, am I right?” Gert states during her presentation on her new club but not a single person makes a sound or is showing any interest. Gert is basically taking to a wall at this point.

“My point is that the system needs to be dismantled, which is why I’m starting a new club on campus, undermining the patriarchy. We can celebrate our self-worth while taking down the man!....(silence). I only need four members for the club to be officially recognized the school, so……” still no one is paying attention to what's she is saying.  
Mrs.davis chimes in “Gert has prepared some literature, so just raise your hand if you're interested, and she will sign you up.”

Chase lifts his head off the table and looks around the room, and notices no one is even paying attention to what either of them said and in all honesty neither was he, since he was preparing to go up himself after she was done.

Gert walks furiously back to her seat “this is important stuff, why don't people care about this” she mumbles

“Okay, chase you're next” Chase gets up from his seat turns around and then gives the biggest smirk to Gert while she rolls her eyes at him.  
Chase Stein, the guy who was irrelevant to her life until 8th grade, when he became her astronomy partner. Everything was going fine, actually more than fine he was a pretty cool dude until he ended up trying for the lacrosse team and become friend with the “popular kids.” Then he all of a sudden he started acting all douchey. Normally she would just ignore people like him but he was a good guy so she tried to reason and help him to not become the person he is today, but she was wrong, I guess. One day he decided she would sit with her new friend chase during lunch, however when she did Eiffel the asshole the school decides to pour orange juice on her in front of everyone and chase just laughed and high fived her. Since that day she has hated him since and refused to ever associate herself with people like him.

“Alright listen up as you all may know the homecoming game and dance is coming up. So we need volunteers for both so raise your hand if you want to participate” he says and about 7 hands go up. She refuses to take part in an event that pressures students to abide by stereotypical ideals and not allowing them to be themselves. Pressuring them to get a date and wear the perfect outfit because homecoming needs to be a prefect magical night, it's ridiculous and unrealistic and that's why she does not want to attend not going. Gert starts thinking about different activities she should do with the members of her club if it actually gets validated by the school. But then she gets interrupted when she notices Chase standing right in front of her and says “see gert that's how you have to do it. Talk about things people actually care about” he says while sitting back down in his seat still facing gert, knowing that with that comment she will get riled up and angry.  
See for Chase, he had always found Gert to be kind of awesome but during 8th grade, after the whole juice incident, he felt so guilty that he didn't stand up for her refuses to talk to her because it would remind him of how much of a coward he was. He hated that about himself and as stupid as this sounds he didn't like gert because she reminded him of how much of a coward he truly is and how she is always trying to prove that she is better and smarter than him, she is but he will never admit that out loud. 

What!?“Well, people should care about taking down the patriarchy they are the ones who are at higher power oppressing everyone who isn't a white cis male. And might I add that they are currently ruining our lives and our future. I will not stand idly by and watch innocent lives being destroyed. Are you?”

“Jeez okay, I get it if you wanted me to join your club so badly you could've just asked and besides we both know if I join it will make it a whole lot better.”

“How can you make it better? The purpose of this club is to allow people to gain confidence in themselves and be politically involved in a world that our government is currently destroying. Plus I would never EVER allow you to join because all you’ll ever talk about is yourself.”

“Yeah, well, It looks like there is no club to even join anyways,” Chase said and slowly turning around facing forward.

“Whatever, brainwash dick,” Gert says low enough for only him to hear as she walks furiously out heading to the first period. Chase just sits there in shock at what she said, because she comes up with something new every day and he has nothing other than she is an annoying know it all.  
\------------------------------  
Homecoming. Homecoming. Hoooomeeecommingggg. Why do I keep on repeating that word in my head oh wait maybe BECAUSE IT'S EVERYWHERE

“Gert over here” Karolina yells across the cafeteria. Karolina is Gert’s best friend, her other half. Karolina is the kindest person she has ever met in her life and is just so beautiful. It's always been karolina and gert the two inseparable plus Molly.

“So are we going to the homecoming game and dance or what? Karolina askes with a big smile on her face.

“Ughhh. You know how I feel about cliche heteronormative school events.”

“Oh come on it's going to be fun and after you can come and sleep at my house”

“Well actually there is something I've been meaning to tell you,” gert says nervously while Karolina raises one brow in confusion and curiosity.

“I may or may not have entered my artwork into an art gallery and it may or may not be showing the day of the dance.”

“What?!? That's amazing! Ookay forgets the dance. This is awesome, I'm so proud of you.” she said with the biggest smile on her face because she really was proud of gert. Gert never let anyone look at her work so this is a big deal.

“If you want to go to the dance you should go and this gives you the chances to ask Nico to be your date”

“What?no! this is important and I want to be there to support you. Plus, Nico isn't into me I can't do that”

“What are you serious she is totally into you, the only time I've ever seen her smile is when she is with you and if you want you can come to my show and then go to the dance. And I'll help you ask nice”

They both stop talking once they notice Eiffel, chase and a few others walking right towards them. They both look at each other, roll their eyes and sigh.

“Oh look who it is the two losers”  
“Are you just going to stand there or can you leave because I don't have time for your childish incorrect comments.” gert says unphased and not looking at Eiffel once and Eiffel just walks away in silence.

“Now that's over let's plan on how you are asking nicely to the dance” Karolina just sits there nervously and nods her head.  
—————  
One more class to go and then I can finally finish my last piece for the art gallery, Spanish. Gert never mind this class, well that was until Chase asked her to help him and once she finally agreed he decided to ditch her and go to a party. Now she just hates it because it reminds her how he ditched her once again and the worst part is he sits her next to her. Once again disappointing her and making her hate him even more.

“Alright, turn to the person next to you and state what you are doing this weekend and you can't say you are doing nothing make something up if you have to.” and that meant gert had to talk to Chase something that she prefers to avoid.

“So what're your plans for this weekend? Sitting home reading a book avoiding all social events and interactions.”

“You know you're suppose to say that in Spanish.and now I understand why you're failing.”

“Oo nice burn Gert.”

“It wasn't a burn it was ultimately a fact isn't it because last time I checked you I was your tutor and we didn't even start anything, so how is that working out for you.”

“Just fine actually, I've been doing it myself and succeeding but that's already obvious...  
But in all seriousness you know I'm sorry, right? I didn't mean to ditch you.” Chase says with such an apologetic look, his eyes look so soft and his lips forming a small pout. He truly did not want to hurt gert but it just made out to be that way and he truly does regret it. Gert just looks at him for a second and it feels like it's just the two of them. For a moment she wants to forgive him but what for? All he ever does is hurt and annoy her.

“What were your intentions then? I don't understand, do you not control your own body and actions? Was this a prank that you and your stupid friends try to play on me? I don't get it? You asked for my help and I agreed even though deep down I knew I shouldn't. You are asshole jock who only cares about yourself. Now I am done talking about this time for Spanish.”

Chase nods his head in agreement feeling this overwhelming guilt come over him. Yes, they are not friends but he does not want to be the cause of someone's sadness or pain but that what, he does.  
\--------------------------------  
“Yo Wilder are you coming or what?”  
“Dude relax I’m on my way you know people have homework to get done and can’t spend all their time playing video games like you”

“well seeing how I have all straight A's except for Spanish I think I’m good! Maybe you’re just slow”

“Wait I thought Gert was tutoring you in Spanish”

“She was but I kind of ditched her..” saying the last part slow and silently

“You what? You did not ditch her! What the hell?! It took me forever to convince her to say yes to help you. And you just left her plus that messed up” Alex infuriated with Chase. Alex knows Chase is a good guy he’s been best friends with him since kindergarten but it’s just when he is around his ignorant lacrosse player friends he becomes a different person, he becomes one of them sometimes.

“I know. I know and I feel so bad! I just I don’t know” chase whines

“You know I’ve told you this a lot but you are a douche you are acting like one and it’s disgusting” Chase was hurt but Alex was right. He had become an asshole.

“I...know….” Chase have been thinking about this a lot recently  
“I want to stop! I hate acting like a whole other person especially a person who is a dick”

“Help me better myself, help me act like the person I really am, the person you know! I want to show that to the students at our school, I want to stop caring about what Eiffel and Brandon think of me dude.”

“I’ve been waiting for this moment forever! No more douchebag Chase”

“Oh Nico just texted me and she said to pick her up, her mom took the car,” Chase says

“Alright we’ll be there in ten”  
—————-  
Its Monday morning and it's also the day chase is going to right all his wrongs, to be the person he is, the person who he wants to be. As he walks into school the first thing he notices bright purple hair from across the hall. Gert. The one person who hated him the most, the one person he constantly bothered and disappointed. At that moment he decides Gert is the first person he needs to apologize to. So, he walks towards her direction and stands her next to her locker.  
Gert notices someone is way too close to her and it takes her about 2 seconds to realize who it is and when she does she rolls her eyes and lets out a huge sigh.

“What do you want stein?... I already said no to tutoring you and I'm not going to change my mind” she says still facing into her locker.  
”uh...no actually I just wanted to apologize...um you know for ditching you, ignoring you and never standing up for you,” he says in the softest voice you've ever heard and with so much sincerity.

Gert turns around confused, she looks all over his face to try and see if he is truly meant what he is saying or it's bullshit. But she is also trying to find an answer and for a moment she just stayed quiet.

”Well first off, I don't need you to stand up for me. Second, I don't care and I don't need your apology. Is your guilty conscious finally catching up to you? Do you want me to accept your apology just to make yourself feel better?! Because if so, I'm the last person you should be talking to because I ultimately do not care enough to even acknowledge you.”

“No, I... it's not...I just… I know I have been rude to you and I do feel bad because that is not me and I am trying to stop being this douchebag of a person” he struggles to find the right words to explain how bad he feels and that this isn't a joke. Then he thinks what does she mean she doesn't even acknowledge me? Those words hurt him the most.

***Bell Rings***

“That's great and all but I've got to get to class and so should you,” she says while closing her locker, noticing that the halls are nearly empty which means she going to be late.  
Chase steps closer and closer to gert to the point where her back is fully against the lockers and she can smell his minty breath. She isn't sure what to do she just froze.

Chase lifts his hand to try and put it on her arm but immediately puts it back to his side because he doesn't want to push her limits. He looks all over her face until he met her eyes and she did the same.

“Gert, I truly am sorry and I know you don't care like you just previously just said but I just wanted you to know. I. Am. So. Sorry. And I understand if you don't forgive me, I get it. So yeah… I won't bother you anymore I promise” he says and then just walks away leaving gert confused as to what just happened.  
\-------------------------------  
”Gert, the weirdest thing just happened to me.” Karolina says as she goes to sit nex Gert ”So, you know how I have Eiffel, Brandon and chase in my calc class and usually, they sit around talking shit or just spend the period bother me! Well as Eiffel was making fun of me, chase told her to ”shut up” and that I was a nice person/cool person who doesn't deserve her shit. Like what?? Did he hit his head or something?!”

“Yeah, he said he is trying to not be a douche or whatever. He apologized to me this morning” gert says with a straight face trying to show that she doesn't care

“What? Really why didn't you say anything to me about it?” Gert wanted to but she did not want to make a big deal about it. Its chase and she wanted nothing to do with him after all those years of disrespect.

“Because it isn't that important and I'm sure this won't last so they really are no need to be hung up on it”

“I guess, but if it does last what are you going to do? Be friends with him? I know you guys never really talked before the whole dick persona but he was a really sweet guy before.”

“I don't know, it’s all just hypothetical we are still not sure if this is just an act.”

‘You're right… oh, by the way, I can't make it to your house later I have to go to church straight after school, my mom needs me.”

“That's fine. I still have to make more posters for the pro-choice protest”  
\--------------------------------------  
“Hey honey I will not be able to pick you up this afternoon you’re father and I have an emergency pride meeting and Molly is staying after school for dance, so, can you take the bus home?” Gert listens to this voicemail while rolling her eyes. Karolina already left for church and she refuses to ride the bus so she starts to walk.  
A black Mercedes jeeps start driving slowly right next to her, in any other circumstances she would have been scared but she knows exactly who it is...Stein..oh god not again. She keeps her head down and continues to walk

“Yo Gert why are walking?”

“Well isn’t it obvious I don’t have a car to drive,” she said while continuing to walk and refusing to look at him

“You know that’s not what I meant. Here let me give you a ride home”

“No thanks”

“So you’re just going to walk all the way home even though you live kind of far”

“Yup”.... “why does it matter to you don’t you have lacrosse practice or some douches to hang out with” She stops walking and gets closer to his car

“Practice was canceled, those asswipes had other plans and I just wanted to go home, so come on I’ll give you a ride home,” she says as he opens the passenger seat door

Gert looks around contemplating whether she should or not. “Umm… no thank you I’ll just walk”  
“Gert, come on. I don't bite I promise”

Gert just stands there and looks at him and she knows that if anyone would have seen him he would’ve never offered but maybe this is the new chase is was talking about before. Without a single word, she gets into his car and closes the door. And Chase just simply smiles to himself in victory.


End file.
